


Power & Control

by abexz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alpha Derek, Derek is a Softie, Fluff and Angst, Just a small snippet for now, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, Non-Human Stiles, Self-Discovery, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, The Hale Pack - Freeform, derek is nosey, derek is taller, so much fucking angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abexz/pseuds/abexz
Summary: This is a short little snippet of a fic i wanna work on.Its going to be based 6 months after the nogitsune, where Stiles has become super isolated and is on a journey of self-discovery.Magic and supernatural shenanigans will ensueand yes Sterek is ofc endgameprobably will contain smut and graphic violence within the work but warnings will be given in all chaptersplease leave a comment telling me if you'd enjoy to see more.I already have a vague idea of the general story but am super open to critiques





	Power & Control

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little snippet of a fic i wanna work on.  
> Its going to be based 6 months after the nogitsune, where Stiles has become super isolated and is on a journey of self-discovery.  
> Magic and supernatural shenanigans will ensue  
> and yes Sterek is ofc endgame  
> probably will contain smut and graphic violence within the work but warnings will be given in all chapters  
> please leave a comment telling me if you'd enjoy to see more.  
> I already have a vague idea of the general story but am super open to critiques

Nothing in life was much more annoying than the constant shaking a rattling of a bus, Stiles felt like his spine itself was about to shake it’s way out of his asshole. Sighing he reminded himself ‘control, you have to keep in control’ he counted his fingers, one, two, three, four, five. It wasnt a dream, but at this point could he really be sure? 

It had been almost 6 months since the nogitsune was inside him, burrowed into every fibre of his being, 6 months since Allison. Since the nogitsune his father hadnt trusted him to drive by himself, it’d taken John 3 weeks just to let him leave the house without supervision. No matter how many times he’d caught a bus, he still didn’t hate it any less. The people, the smells, the noises, every single one setting Stiles on edge. “Control it” He screamed in his head, clutching his hair and wincing in a pain that wasnt there. “Oi kid, you alright back there? i’m not gonna have to clean no vomit will I?” a gruff yet caring voice asked. “No Beth, im fine, just a headache” Stiles called up to the bus driver. “good… Im glad.” Beth retorted, trying to sound tough. 

Beth reminded Stiles of his Babcia, stern but soft, always rambling onto Stiles as a small child about how he’d grow up and be the strongest man, that he’d take on the world and leave his enemies decimated behind him. Truthfully his Mom and Dad didn’t like that last part, “Oh hush, you want him to grow up like you John? Always such a feminine boy, Claudia have I told you about the time little Janek over here came out into the loungeroom in his sisters flower girl dress? His face was covered in red lipstick and the he-” “MOM, WHAT DID WE TALK ABOUT?” “Not to talk about that story?” “YES, EXACTLY, its very embarrassing and i’d prefer if we didnt talk about it.” “Oh my sweet Janek, youre a tata now, you’ll lose all dignity and shame in a few years.”

“Hey kid, we’re here, been tryina get your attention for the last couple minutes.” Beth yelled to the back of the bus where Stiles’ head snapped up, suddenly coming back to reality. “oh, uh yeah… cool” Stiles barely even mumbled, he slowly walked his way to the front of the bus, limbs feeling limp and weak, like he’d just done a marathon in his mind. As he was about to step out the bus Beth piped up “Stiles, here take these.” He turned around to see her holding out a bottle of water and a couple pills, “don’t worry, just a couple painkillers for that headache. Make sure you drink that water too and for all that is holy, get a damned hair cut.” She started softly, turning judgemental and stern with those last few words. “Yeah yeah Beth, we both know my hair turns you on.” Stiles replied with a sly grin, winking at Beth. “Alright, off. Get off my bus you nasty little turd.” the glare Stiles received could rival that of any big bad he had faced. With a slight giggle he hopped off the bus, watching it drive off into the dark streets. He turned around and looked deep into the preserve, this time he would find out, this time he would get answers, after weeks of coming to this place at night, tonight it would end.


End file.
